Off the Edge of Despair
by Selphiebunny
Summary: AragornLegolas, LegolasHaldir. In which there is an unwilling betrothed, and a secret love affair.


**Disclaimer**: Aragorn and Legolas don't belong to me, and if they did, I would have a party and celebrate. Privately.  
**Warning**: AU, very alternate universe, might I add, slash (yes there will be sex, as well), and maybe Mpreg.  
**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas/Haldir love triangle  
**Summary**: Legolas was always set to be betrothed to Haldir since his birth, and he's never objected. But when he meets a roughish Ranger, it changes his carefully planned out future, and he's faced with making an impossible decision.

**Off the Edge of Despair**  
And In the Night Your Smile Shines Through...

Soft eyes settled on the clear night sky, a tired sigh escaping the figure dressed in pale robes. His slim frame was silhouetted in a dim light that made his long hair shine impeccably, and irresistibly beautiful. His features were fair, natural grace seemed destined for him to possess as he took easy strides inside to his intricate bedchamber's.

"The decision should not be worth this much time, and yet my mind won't clear for an answer," he mumbled, voice light and questioning.

The troubled expression on the Elf's face, mixed with suppressed anguish, did nothing to hinder his thoughts, brain racing to consider his uneasy options at a frenzied pace, his temples screaming in agony in the process.

Plaguing him so, was a decision he never knew he'd have to make, as it was never truly given (or his place) for him to decide. It could alter his future, and take him down a path of uncertainty and unhappiness.

The Elf spoke again, softly, but clearly. "Haldir, who has always been the kindest to me, loyalty never faltering, or. . . "

Something unexpected. He'd never questioned his future, not once. But now, as he grew, he wanted a change. Having a life completely planned out for you did nothing for the secret excitement that he craved.

"Legolas, may I join you?"

Haldir. Legolas smiled, turning in the direction of the curtain. "Of course, enter."

A mischievous grin was seemingly planted on the other Elf's flawless face. "A good day to you, my love. Are you well?" His eyes were kind, and loving, and Legolas couldn't help the heat that rose onto his pale cheeks.

He nodded, returning the grin. "I am. It is quite early, what has brought you to me when the day is so young?"

The twinkle that resided in Haldir's eyes only brightened, and he boldly stepped closer to the archer. "Come with me, a Man has stumbled here. Can you believe that, dear Legolas?"

Finally, something exciting! Legolas thought, happily surprised at the new news. "All right."

Haldir outstretched his long hand to the Prince, who took it generously, and they left in a swirl of robes.

0-0-0

"What do you plan to do with me?"

A gruff voice was heard from the clearing Haldir had led Legolas to, deep but not entirely unpleasant. It was certainly different from the well-mannered and careful tone his kind usually presented. Haldir snorted disdainfully beside him, and he was momentarily startled, forgetting his betrothed was beside him.

Haldir stepped in front of him, partially obscuring his vision of the new stranger. "Move back, do not bother Thranduil, if possible."

A small group of curious eyes regarded him attentively as if entranced, adulation in their shining orbs as they backed away from the crouched figure in the tall grass.

Legolas gave a small smile as he moved beside Haldir, examining what was definitely a Man. He was unkempt, and certainly not as well clothed, nor beautiful as the rest of the Elf's. But he wasn't grotesque, either. He was. . . indescribable, and appealing.

"You there, what are you called and why are you here, in our territory?" Haldir asked suspiciously, sizing up the figure with calm ease.

Wiping his brow, the Man stood, and revealed his full height. The first thing his gray eyes truly focused on was Legolas, who flushed under the intrusive gaze.

"I am Aragorn, and I bring you, and your people no trouble. I was simply led astray from the path set before me, is all."

His voice was indeed rich, and a strange kind of enchantment to Legolas' sensitive ears. He decided he liked the attention given to him, and grinned proudly.

"Well you must leave at once! This is Elf grounds, and is not to be soiled by your. . . _filth_," Haldir snorted, catching the eye contact between his beloved and the new arrival. He covered Legolas' body with his own, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"No!" Legolas spoke, mouth seeming to work on its wicked own, as words flowed from his lips like satin. "He should rest, we are kind Haldir, and we should treat everyone who falls into our lands with at least decency, do you not agree?"

Haldir blushed, opening and closing his mouth as a fish would, before shaking his head. "Ah, _you_ are unbelievable, Legolas. Your beauty outshines, body and soul. He will stay, if it is your wish. Escort him back, and let him rest, then."

Aragorn crossed his arms, and waved off the assistance offered by the other gathered Elves. "I thank you," it was directed toward Legolas, who beamed bemused. Haldir simmered quietly as they walked back to Mirkwood.

Legolas could not keep the strange smile off his face.

-

TBC...

A bit of a teaser, later chapters will be much, much longer because I have many ideas for this:D So please review, if you want to read more.


End file.
